


Magician, Make My  ̷W̷i̷f̷e̷ Sadness Disappear

by Rhidee



Series: Fighting For A Better Today [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhidee/pseuds/Rhidee
Summary: There's a moment in between.





	Magician, Make My  ̷W̷i̷f̷e̷ Sadness Disappear

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly how half my fics come out, 200 words ish and full of metaphors. I'm deciding to lean into it more cause like, not appreciating ur own unique writing style is wack

Her lips taste like a fall breeze and her hair twines through your fingers like summer weeds. You're falling, emotionally, physically, wholly, as your hands grip her shirt and hold her skin. The air is alight with fire and the ground has become water and you are buoyed to shore in her arms. It's everything you've ever felt, infused into a singularity, a single summarized feeling of love.

And then she pulls back. You get a jolt of fear, of loss, but then her hand holds your cheek and she smiles like the world is hers and she says

"Barry, I love yo-"

Sound pops like a bubble. Her lips move but nothing comes. The world falls apart and the fire burns it all to ashes. The water whisks it away, dissolving it into nothing recognizable. You are undone.

-

You wake up. 

Your head aches, and you're covered in some clinging ooze. You had thought your partying days were done. The thought is gone quicker than it came as you look down at your naked body and grimace. There's some folded clothes, sitting meekly on a bed with a stone upon them. 

You wipe off more slime, stumble forward, and forget the final bits of who you were.


End file.
